Talk:Jirōbō
Summoning jutsu Can someone add to the Trivia, that Jirobo is the only member of Sound Four, who doesn't use any form of Summoning jutsu?--Erik1310 (talk) 21:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Add Shouldn´t we add this to his Jutsu section? Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique . I have just seen the chapter 113 and he uses it to catch Shikamaru´s leg. :I think you were referring to episode 113. Jacce | Talk 18:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC):: ::Yeah, youre right xDDD--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 18:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Manga Pictures In manga his hair is red but in anime is orange. Someone should put the manga picture in the article. --Cococrash11 (talk) 01:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Arhat Fist I think we should list the Arhat Fist moves Jirobo uses, like it has been done with A's Lightning Armor moves. I know those moves like Crushing Fist and Knee Strike sound too simple, but Lariat and Elbow do sound like that too...Nawirama13 (talk) 16:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :But we know that the Arhat Fist moves aren't really "separate". We don't know the same of A's moves. I'm sure A's moves will ultimately be collected under some attack-style, but until the next databook comes out we can't be positive. ''~SnapperT '' 20:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Latest revision? I don't see why some useful information from the summary part at the top of the page needed to be removed. The information about Jirobo being the physically strongest, but overall the weakest seems perfectly valid information to include at the top of the page. Now the start looks rather lame. --speysider (talk) 22:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :It wasn't there to look awesome in the first place. The info will be relocated to a relevant section.--Cerez365™ 22:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image The new image is kinda blurry and choppy when you view it close up. However, since he said for someone to find a better image, I'll try and find one, but there's so little screentime for Jirobo that it won't be easy to find one. --Speysider (Talk Page) 07:44, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :AND it's JPG. Try on Choji's fight against him. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 08:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::The image being .jpg is not, or is ever a valid reason to change an image. That file format is simply less preferred to .png not forbidden. Any way, a cleaner image of the same/similar/new shot or else one less "dramatic" would be preferred.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:16, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I never said that JPG is forbidden. My point is the image should be changed to PNG for a better quality. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 10:08, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::How is this ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:55, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::I find it perfect.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 13:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC) The proposed image looks good --Salil (talk) 13:25, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :It's good.--[[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (Talk) 14:06, April 25, 2012 (UTC) episode 113 in this episode he rises from the ground similar to hiding like a hole jutsu, which is enough for others to have it added so think he might need it.-- (talk) 03:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC)